1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support pillows. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for providing back and head support.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Specifically, when someone watches TV in bed, the person usually uses several pillows to raise his or her head upwards and to support his or her back. There are many devices in the consumer market to prop the person's back while watching TV or sleeping. In the prior art, one of the devices is an adjustable mechanical bed which raises the front of the bed at an angle so that a person can sleep or watch TV comfortably. Another device is an oversize inflatable cushion. One of the many disadvantages with these types of devices is that they are not portable or foldable. Another disadvantage is that adjustable mechanical beds are very expensive to manufacture and the cost is passed on to the consumer. A further disadvantage is that the oversized inflatable cushion can slide on the surface on which it is placed, and this makes it difficult for a person to rest his or her back on the inflatable cushion.
The following ten (10) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,311 issued to Rosberger on Mar. 13, 1951 for "Sectional Mattress Holder" (hereafter "the Rosberger Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,616 issued to White on May 7, 1974 for "Free Form Cushion Assembly" (hereafter "the White Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,767 issued to McMullen et al. on Jan. 6, 1981 for "Play Pillows" (hereafter "the McMullen Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,306 issued to Willey on Jan. 13, 1987 for "Multi-Position Therapy Cushions" (hereafter "the Willey Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,678 issued to Moore on Oct. 18, 1988 for "Method And Apparatus For Providing Back Support" (hereafter "the Moore Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,742 issued to Keener on Nov. 20, 1990 for "Multi-Sectional Back Rest And Pillow Having The Capability Of Assuming A Series Of Different Configurations" (hereafter "the Keener Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625 issued to Edelson on Jan. 29, 1991 for "Adjustable Personal Support Apparatus" (hereafter "the Edelson Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,238 issued to Clute on Mar. 16, 1993 for "Infant Support Pillow" (hereafter "the Clute Patent").
9. British Patent No. 2,180,150 issued to Wakeham et al. on Mar. 25, 1987 for "Recliner" (hereafter "the Wakeham Patent").
10. German Patent No. 949,771 (hereafter "the German Patent").
The McMullen Patent discloses a play pillow construction. It includes a multiplicity of square shaped pillows and equilateral triangular shaped pillows joined to form a three dimensional triangular shape. Each pillow is releasably secured together by snap fasteners to form the polyhedral triangular shaped depicted. A cushioning material is shaped in the triangular form of the pillow, and is covered by an upper layer and a lower layer of fabric.
The Willey Patent discloses multi-position therapy cushions. It includes therapy cushions which provide angular body supporting surfaces.
The Moore Patent discloses a method and apparatus for providing back support. It includes four resilient pillows made from medium-density foam.
The Keener Patent discloses a multi-sectional back rest and pillow. It is capable of assuming a series of different configurations. The pillow itself is converted from a back rest configuration to a pillow configuration, wherein the multi-sectional pillow can be appropriately supported and used on a conventional bed in either configuration.
The Clute Patent discloses an infant support pillow. It includes two adjustably affixed main sections which are detachable from one another. Each section includes two elongated triangular resilient foam members which form right triangles.
The Wakeham Patent discloses a recliner. It includes a pair of U-shaped frame members which are pivotally connected by straps at the bases of the U-shaped frames so as to be pivotable between an open and a closed position. Uprights of the two U-shaped frames define legs on which the frame can be rested on the ground.
The Rosberger Patent discloses a sectional mattress holder. It includes an elongated rectangular flexible top wall sheet which is equal to the length of a sectional mattress.
The White Patent discloses a free form cushion assembly. It includes an interior cushion segment and two flank cushion segments. Either one of the flank cushion segments is adapted to be buttressed by brace members in an inclined position to form a head or back rest when the device is used as a lounge.
The Edelson Patent discloses an adjustable personal support apparatus. It includes a multiplicity of resilient cushions which are flexibly attached in a collapsible unitary structure and can be easily adjusted to provide head and body support for persons working or resting in prone, supine and other bodily attitudes.
The German Patent, as disclosed by the figures shows a support apparatus with hinged sections.
The concept of providing back and head support have been previously been disclosed by various cited prior art patents. However, none of these patents has taught a portable three-panel structure which when folded is of the shape and size of a briefcase.
Therefore, there is always a need to provide improved devices for comfortably providing back and head support while sitting or sleeping at an angle. It is desirable to design a pillow prop which is portable, foldable and does not slide on the surface on which it is placed. The pillow prop will provide two positions on which the person can rest comfortably.